


Reader believes no one can ever lover from Valentines Prompts

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, SPN Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: jack shows you that you are lovable by taking you on a date and confessing his love to you.
Relationships: Jack Kline & You, Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 53





	Reader believes no one can ever lover from Valentines Prompts

**─────** **⋆⋅** **☆** **⋅⋆** ******─────**

It broke Jacks heart to hear that you think no one could ever love you. He tried to reassure you that someone loves you and that you will find love, but you always seemed to brush him off or just not believe him at all. What broke him, even more, has that you didn’t notice he loved you more than a friend. Maybe you were oblivious to his attempts to confess his feelings towards you, but he still kept trying.

He still couldn’t believe you thought no one could ever love you. He loves everything about you, your smile, lips, eyes, your eyes were so dreamy and captivating he couldn’t help but get lost in them. Your kindness, who you put others first. How you make him feel better when he is feeling down, how you make him laugh, your laugh, how he can be himself around you, he loves how you don’t judge him, he loves how beautiful you are, how you melt his heart.

He needed to confess his feelings to you, but first, he was going to take you on a picnic date then confess his feelings he has for you.

 **─────** **⋆⋅** **☆** **⋅⋆** **─────**

Jack let out a sigh, as he stood in front of the doorway to the kitchen, his heart beating fast as he tried to calm his nerves before he asked your brothers’ permission to take you out on a date today and ask you to be his girlfriend.

“What’s up Jack?” Sam asked as he noticed jack standing nervously at the door. Jacks eyes snapped opened, as Dean turned his head towards the young [Nephilim](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsupernatural.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FNephilim&t=OTdjNzViMzUwZjU1N2MyZDdlMzhjOTQ3YWU5N2RmNWYxMTQ4ZTEyYixnQWl1eTRuTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9zMGYFFHQeigdtRDLYWbxA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcosmic--daydream.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182815891957%2Fcould-you-please-write-an-imagine-for-jack-from&m=1), Dean took another bite out of the sandwich he was eating, waiting for him to speak.

Jack took a few steps forward before speaking.

“I want to take your sister out on a date today.” Jack spoke, making Dean spat out the sandwich he was eating, while Sam smiled at him.

Dean wiped the food off the side of his mouth.

“What?” Dean shouted, making Jack jump back.

"Dean.” Sam warned.

"Your sister y/n, I want to take her out on a date, also I was wondering if I could burrow the impala.” Jack asked, making Dean’s eyes widen, a thin line formed on his lips as he stared at Jack blankly, making Jack even more nervous.

“Jack, you don’t have to ask permission to take y/n out on a date.” Sam spoke, softly, though Dean, on the other hand, looked pissed off.

“Yes he does, and no way, I’m not letting you date my sister or take her on a date, or take baby out on your little plan to woo my sister.” Dean grumbled.

Jacks smile dropped into a frown, as he looked down at the ground in defeat. His vision of taking you out on a romantic picnic and confessing his love to you vanishing, all he wanted to do was show you he loved you and how much he loves you, and that someone loved you.

“I thought, I should since you’s adopted her into your family, but I understand if you don’t want me to date her, you don’t want her to get hurt but know I would never hurt her I love her, I love everything about her, her smile, her eyes, the way she makes everyone feel better when they are feeling down, the way she laughs, the way she-” Jack confessed, only for Dean to rudely cut him off.

“Okay, that’s enough lover boy, the answer is still no.” Dean growled, Sam’s smile dropped into a bitch face as he stared at his brother. Jack nodded his head, turning around and walking off towards his room defeated and sad.

“What?” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Could you have been anymore harsher to him?” Sam questioned.

“Look, Sam, I promised y/n to protect her, and that’s what I’m doing, I know he claims he loves her and what not, but one day he will end up hurting her I’m just saving her the heartache of a broken heart.” Dean grumbled.

Sam let out a scoff, running his hand through his hair before answering.

“You are unbelievable Dean, do you know how stupid you sound right now you are denying her the privilege of a dating life all because you don’t want to deal with her being heartbroken if they end badly.” Sam grumbled.

“I’m protecting her.” Dean defended his actions.

“You keep saying that, but somewhere deep down inside you know Jack would never hurt her, I’m going to go talk to Jack and give him my blessing, since I know you won’t.” Sam grumbled, turning around and storming off leaving Dean all alone in the kitchen.

“Well, I’m not giving him my blessing and he is defiantly not burrowing my baby.” Dean grumbled…

 **─────** **⋆⋅** **☆** **⋅⋆** **─────**

Sam knocked on Jack’s door, before opening it.

“You in there Jack?” he asked, making jack raise his head up from the pillow to look at Sam.

“Yeah…” Jack replied, Sam gave Jack a soft smile as he entered the room, while Jack sat up. Sam sat down beside Jack, looking at the end of the bed to see a picnic basket, he let out a sigh before looking at Jack again.   
“I’m sorry for what Dean said.” Sam sighed.

“It’s fine, he’s just being protective over her, he doesn’t want her to get hurt, I understand.” Jack spoke.

“A little bit too overprotective, look, Jack, I give you my blessing to take y/n out on a date and ask her to be your girlfriend, I can see the way you look at her and the way that you talk about her that you truly love her.” Sam spoke, making Jack smile, until he thought of Dean.

“But Dean still doesn’t want my going out with her.” Jack sighed.

“Don’t worry about Dean, he will get over it, especially when he sees how much you love her.” Sam responded.

“I still don’t have a car.” Jack sighed.

“Take the one I use.” Sam responded, taking out the car keys and handing them to Jack.

“Thanks Sam.” Jack smiled, hugging him, beaming with happiness.

“I do have one question whoever, what was your plan for the date?” Sam asked when Jack pulled away from the hug.

“I was going to ask her to go on a drive with me, then I’d stop at this river we normally go to, to hang out and we’d have a picnic and then I’d tell her how much love her and ask her to be my girlfriend, hopefully, she says yes.” Jack replied, his eyes sparkled with happiness, as he pictured the scene in his mind, looking at the picnic basket that was on the end of his bed that he filled with food and drinks as well as a blanket. Sam smiled at Jacks words.

“You truly love her don’t you?” Sam asked, making Jack turn his attention to Sam, a smile on Jacks’ face.

“So much Sam, I think she might be my soulmate.” Jack replied, making Sam chuckle.

Sam got off the bed, making Jack frown slightly, as Sam walked to the door.

“Good luck, I hope she says yes.” Sam spoke, opening the door.

“Thanks, I’m gonna go ask her now if she wants to hang out by the river.” Jack spoke, making Sam smile, as he exited the room.

Jack got off the bed, putting the car keys in his pocket, then going to the mirror and making sure he looked alright before he entered your room. Once he thought he looked alright, he grabbed the picnic basket then he exited his room and made his way towards your room, fiddling with the picnic basket.

Jack knocked on your door lightly, earning a come in from you. Jack entered your room, making you look up from the laptop screen.

“Oh hey Jack, what’s up?” You responded, pausing the movie and putting your laptop on the bedside table, before turning your attention towards him.

Jack sucked in a breath before letting it out.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out by the river, have a picnic?” he asked.

“Sure, let me just get changed first.” You replied, getting off your bed.

“I think you look fine, you always look beautiful.” Jack spoke, a blush forming on his cheeks as you smiled at him.

“Thanks, Jack, but I really need to change into something else, I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

“Okay, I’ll go wait by the car.” He spoke, turning around and walking out of your room leaning you to get changed, he gently closed the door behind him before walking outside.

 **─────** **⋆⋅** **☆** **⋅⋆** **─────**

Jack let his nerves get the better of him, as he waited for you to come out. His mind thinking about all the bad things that could possibly happen.

_“This was a bad idea.” “What if you tell her how you feel and she doesn’t feel the same way, and you ruin the friendship.” He thought._

Just as he was about to think of more worse scenarios that could happen if he confessed his feelings towards you, the sound of your voice interrupted them.

“Did Dean say no to burrowing his precious baby?” you asked, making Jack’s head snap up towards you.

“Yeah, I already opened the car doors and put the picnic basket in the car.” He replied.

“Oh, well, let’s go.” You responded as Jack stood up straight from leaning against the side, quickly grabbing the passenger side door and opening it for you.

“Thanks, such a gentleman.” You beamed, getting in the car. Jack closed the car door, and ran to the driver’s side, opening the door and getting in and putting the seatbelt on, Jack carefully closed the door. He quickly put his seatbelt on took out the keys from his pocket and put it into the ignition, turning the car on and driving off.

Jack couldn’t help but stare at you as he drove towards the river which nearly caused a few crashes.

“Eyes on the road Jack.” You warned him, giggling when he turned his attention towards the road again.

“Sorry.” He apologized, though he really wasn’t, he could look at you all day.

Jack kept his attention on the road as he drove to the river, though that didn’t stop him from side glazing at you.

“We made it in one piece.” You joked, as you’s finally reached the river. Jack let out a laugh, getting out of the car and coming to your side to open the door.

“Such a sweetheart.” You cooed, resting your hand on his cheek, which made Jack’s heart beat faster. Jack frowned when you pulled your hand away, walking to the back car door and opening it, slightly leaning into the car and grabbing the picnic basket and standing back up. You smiled at Jack as you closed the door.

The both of you’s walking to the shoreline. You took out the blanket, laying it down on the grass with the help of Jack. The both of you’s sat down on it. You put the basket in the middle of you and Jack, opening it up and taking out two sandwiches out, handing one to jack. When your hand made contact with his, he couldn’t help but melt his heart fluttering at the simple contact.

Jack stared at you in awe, as you took a bite from the sandwich he made, he looked down at the sandwich he was holding, he was too nervous to eat it, he had to confess his feelings to you now, he was going to wait until after you’s finished eating but he couldn’t wait any longer the nerves where eating him alive.

“Y/n, I have to confess something to you.” Jack blurted out, looking at you nervously.

“Okay, go right ahead.” You responded with a mouthful full of food.

Jack let out a deep breath he didn’t know he has holding, putting the sandwich down beside him.

“I know you think that no one can ever love you, but that isn’t true, it’s far from the truth, the truth is that everyone does fall in love with you.” Jack began to say, pausing for a second before he spoke again, but you interrupted him.

“Jack, please don’t do this now.” you sighed, thinking he would stop, but he didn’t.

“You are kind, funny, you put people first, you never fall to make people laugh, you always listen to people’s problems and try to solve them, and you are always there for people when they feel down, always cheering them up when they are feeling down, your smile lights up an entire room, even the world, and that’s what makes you lovable, that’s what makes people fall in love with you, that’s what made me fall in love with you.” he confessed, beaming with love.

“What?” you choked out, spitting out your water, looking at him in shock and surprise.

“I love you, y/n, I love you so much, I love your smile, your laugh, your kindness, I love everything about you.” Jack beamed.

“I-” you stuttered out, trying to say something but words didn’t seem to slip out of your mouth. _Where you hearing him right, did he just confess his love to you? Does he really feel the same way you feel about him?? You thought to yourself._

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just wanted to confess to you how I feel.” He spoke, looking down at his lap in defeat, which broke your heart. You had to tell him you felt the same way, ever since you meet him you fell in love with him. Every time you’s two hanged out you fell for him even more, but you were too scared he didn’t feel the same way, that he didn’t share those feelings for you, that he would reject you.

“I love you too, Jack.” You finally spoke, making jacks head snap up. A smile formed on his lips as he stared at you with so much love.

“Really?” he asked, moving closer to you.

“Yeah.” You replied, smiling at him while feeling a bit flustered.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” he asked, his heart beating faster as he waited for you to answer him. You smiled happily at him.

“Yes.” You replied, nodding your head yes, making Jacks’ heart melt, he moved even closer to you, a goofy smile on his lips.

Jack tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear, making you even more flustered.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, almost whispering it to afraid you would say no.

“Yes.” You answered, making Jack smile.

One of Jack’s hands rested on your side while the other one grabbed the nape of your neck, his eyes slowly fluttering shut, yours doing the same, as you’s both controlling your breathing, Jack slowly brought his lips closer to yours, until they touched. Kissing you softly, the kiss was defiantly better than he had imagined in his mind, he was so happy you were finally his…


End file.
